Valentines special
by MaleXmale Goddess101
Summary: ONESHOT! Durin a valentine ball in the host club Tamaki confesses to Haruhi in the most perfect place with the most perfect gift.


This is an Ouran valentine's one shot. Here is Tamaki showing his love for Haruhi…I'm sorry but I'm not a big fan of Tama/ Haru so it might not be very good…

'No…no…no! I refuse deeply' Haruhi shook her head furiously as all the hosts stared at her intently, she glanced over to Tamaki…he said nothing but just looked at her with a fixed gaze his sapphire eyes. She felt like she could have got lost in them…or even drowned in them.

'Please Haru-chan!' Honey pleaded while tugging at her black trousers causing the small female to tumble slightly.

'Please…Haruhi…for us' Tamaki said softly and studied her face for a few moment, she looked around unsure but when she fixed her gaze on him again she nodded gradually.

'Fine…but nothing too over the top…it's only Valentines' she mumbled softly before a pink Usa-chan was forced into the crook of her arm.

'Usa-chan can be your valentines this year ne!' the small blonde haired senpai giggled and began chasing a group of love struck fan girls around with his hands in the air and Mori strolled close behind him, not leaving more then a foot gap.

'Remind me again why I'm here…' Haruhi mumbled in distaste at the lovey dovey sight in front of her eyes.

Misty glasses behind her made her snap her head backwards so she was looking at Kyouya from below with her head tipped backwards.

'Ah…Hello Kyouya-senpai' she grinned but gasped when he flashed a secretive smile back.

'You're here because you broke a VERY valuable vase four months ago' he chuckled when the pixie-faced girls' smile faded.

'I know' she mumbled shuffling her weight from her left foot to her right, then back again.

'LET THE VALENTINES BALL COMMENCE' Tamaki shouted and with a burst of dark blue thick fog lights, a stage and a dance floor came into view.

'Try and stay sober' Kyouya smirked cruelly and strode gracefully away.

'No way' Haruhi joked to herself and sweetly declined every invitation to dance by the fan girls.

'T…Tamaki' Haruhi said sweetly, her long thin eyelashes make a slight shadow on her flushed cheeks.

The blonde haired teen looked down to her and smiled a heavenly smile and Haruhi felt herself heat from a blush.

Haruhi forgot why she had approached the prince and so backed away a step or two.

'Ugh…never mind…I can't remember' she chuckled softly and was amazed when so did Tamaki with a soft smile creasing his eyes almost shut.

'Silly Haruhi-kun' Tamaki grinned and ruffled the smaller hostess's chocolate hair.

'I…um…I' Haruhi coughed softly to clear her throat and give her a second to think.

Tamaki beat her to it.

'Don't worry Haru-kun…go and have fun and come back when you remember' He pushed her away softly by the small of her back.

''Kay…' Such a silky voice, Haruhi thought when she nodded and walked away into the crowd.

She could keep her eyes away from the twins who were now doing a brotherly love scene.

'Hikaru…why do you only look at Haruhi?' Kaoru perched a finger onto his rose bud lips. Haruhi's ears perked up when she heard her name being mentioned and could tell it had the same effect on Tamaki.

'Because…my dear Kao…'he' is our little toy…and it would be a shame to waste or lose him wouldn't it…are you jealous ne?' Hikaru asked as softly as he could without whispering. Everyone watched intently as Kaoru thought for a moment and nodded slightly.

'I guess I am Hika…I'm sorry' He leaned closer but Haruhi saw that he had actually pressed his lips firmly on Hikaru's collar! No one else seemed to notice so she left it.

'Haruhi…I have something to show you' Tamaki smiled at her when he stood, leaning on a wall next to her.

She gazed up to him and nodded.

'Ok' she smiled and he motioned for her to follow him.

'Where are we going Tamaki?' she asked…being kind enough to not put an honorific at the end of his name because she knew he liked it.

She could tell Tamaki was grinning in front of her.

'Oh…somewhere I know you'll like ne…Ha-ru-hi' He grinned and lead her up two flights of stairs.

They both walked in silence as they climbed to the top floor of the school and Tamaki held a door open for Haruhi, he closed it when they both got into the room. It was a balcony, a white fence was around the edges and large bamboo plants in large green pots were around the corners and some roses and other flowers were in wicket hanging baskets.

Haruhi gasped and grinned ever so tenderly at the beautiful sight before her gleaming eyes.

'It's beautiful' She smiled at Tamaki with an outstretched hand he placed a thornless red rose in her hand and leant forward to be next to her ear.

'Not as beautiful as you Haruhi…nothing can compare to you' He smiled softly and before either knew what they were doing they had resumed a position of an embrace and soft kissing.

'I love you Haruhi' Tamaki stated when they finally pulled apart

'I love too…always have…always will' She grinned and they kissed again…well until the twins found them…

XD

Please comment…PLEASE XD


End file.
